Rudolph the Red-Eyed Human!
by bopdog111
Summary: A human version of Rudolph! Me, and my three best friends' gift to you! Me, pokeball645, Tashasaurous, and Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, are working together on this for all for your hard work! A Human boy with usually Red Eyes named Rudolph, is on a journey to fit in, with an Elf, who wishes to be a Dentist, and a Mountain Hunter searching for fame, and fortune to save Christmas
1. The Birth of the Red-Eyed Legend!

**This is a gift for everyone, and their hard work on this website! A human version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **In a landscape.**

A snowman with a hat, an umbrella, and a shirt said "If i'd live to be a 100 i'll never be able to forget that big snowstorm a couple of years ago. The weather closed in and... well you might not believed it but the world almost missed Christmas. Oh excuse me call me Sam. What's the matter haven't you seen a talking snowman before? Nice around here isn't it? I call it Christmas Town letter known as the 'North Pole', The Christmas Tree forest, yep here's where we grew them. Nice place to live here you know? Christmas Seals." He mentioned to a few seals who were playing with some presents.

"Of course the number one citizens up here are the Clauses, Santa, and the Mrs. They live right over there." Sam mentioned to a castle on his left. "First castle on the left. Matter of fact the _only_ castle on the left. Hehehehe."

Inside the castle was Santa who is skinny, with red pants, black shoes, and white shirt, with his wife, who is holding his suit, purple hair in a bun, blue dress, and an apron. "Papa you haven't touched a morsel. I'll have to take this suit in. Eat!" Mrs. Claus said as Santa took his fork, and knife. "I'm busy mama! It's almost Christmas!" Santa replied. Mrs. Claus ask "Whoever heard of a skinny Santa? Eat! Eat!"

"Now don't any of you worry your heads about Santa, Mrs. Claus will have him plenty fattened by Christmas Eve. It's always the same story." Sam back outside said. He sighed and mentioned "I love this Christmas-y time of year. Especially when everything is running happy, and smooth, like it is this season." He shuddered and said "Nothing like that time of year, of the big snowstorms, i don't know what we would've done without Rudolph to pull us through. Anyway i... Hm. Rudolph? Could've be that some of you are not acquainted with the story of Rudolph? Well pull an iceblock, and lend an ear. You know how Santa used his friends, who has the ability to fly to pull his sleigh. You know Dasher, Hanser, and Francher, and Vixen, Bonnet, Cupid, and Donner, and Vincent?

 _But do you recall the most famous Boy of all?"_

* * *

 **Rudolph the Red-Eyed Boy!**

 **Created by: bopdog111**

 **Beta-Read by: pokeball645**

 **Improved by: Tashasaurous**

 **Checked out by: Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint**

 **Summary: A Human boy with usually Red Eyes named Rudolph, is on a journey to fit in, with an Elf, who wishes to be a Dentist, and a Mountain Hunter searching for fame, and fortune to save Christmas, and stop the Abominable Snow Monster!**

* * *

Sam narrated "Well now let me tell you about Rudolph. It all started a couple of years before that big snow. It was Spring Time, and Santa's Best Friend Donner, has just become a proud father."

In a cozy little shack was a man with a brown coat, smooth brown hair, nice blue jeans, and a pair of house shoes, was smiling proudly at what he's seeing. He is seeing his wife with long light brown hair, and a white gown on the bed, with a blanket drapped over her, while holding a newborn on her chest, he has short chestnut hair, has on blue PJs, and is snoring peacefully.

"We'll... we'll call him Rudolph." The man said. The proud mother smiled and said "Rudolph is a lovely name. Rudolph." The newborn woke up as he lift himself up, and yawned as the father laughed "Hey! He knows his name already!" Rudolph opened his eyes as they see he has red eyes, as they gave out a little glow surprising them, as he said "Daddy,... Mommy." "He's... he's got shiny eyes!" The mother said surprised. "S-S-Shiny? I say their glowing!" The father told his wife, as his son's eyes glowed once more.

"Well... we'll simply have to overlook it." The mother told her husband. Her husband replied "How can you overlook that? His eyes blink like a blinkin' beacon!" "Ho Ho Ho Ho!" They both looked and saw Santa in clothes, and hat, as he said "Well Donner where's the new member of the family? After all if he's gonna be a member of the team someday he best get to know me." Santa approached Rudolph as he rubbed his head and ask "Well hi there now aren't you the sturdy little fellow? Ho Ho Ho Ho!" Santa said. Rudolph squinted his eyes as he said "Santa..."

"Ho Ho! And smart too!" Santa praised. Rudolph's eyes suddenly glowed surprising Santa as the latter called out "Great bouncing iceberg!" "Now i'm sure it will stop as soon as he grows up Santa." The man Donner told Santa. "Well... let's hope so if he wants to be on my team someday." Santa then told Rudolph "You see little boy, every year i shine up my jinglebells for 8 lucky men." Music starts to play.

 _"Jingle, Jingle, Jingle_

 _You will hear my sleigh bells ring_

 _I am old Chris Cringle, i'm the king of Jingling_

 _Jingle, Jingle, Men_

 _Through the Frosty Air they'll go_

 _Their aren't just Men, Their the faster here i know_

 _Ho Ho!_

 _You must believe that a Christmas seat i won't pass you by_

 _I ask your way in my magic sleigh flying through the sky_

 _Jingle, Jingle, Jingle_

 _You will hear my sleigh bells ring_

 _I am old Chris Cringle, i'm the king of Jingling_

 _I am old Chris Cringle, i'm the king of Jingling-Ho Ho!"_

After Santa sang that he left the door. Rudolph said "Bye-Bye." While Donner said "Oh Santa's right, he'll never make the sleigh team." An idea popped up as he said "Wait a minute! I got it! We'll hide Rudolph's eyes!" "Hide them?" His wife ask. "Yeah! Come here boy." Donner said as he went to the shelf and got out a pair of sunglasses as he put them on Rudolph's face as he said "You'll be a normal little boy just like everyone else. A chip off the old antlers."

Rudolph was looking around confused about the vision of the Sunglasses. "Oh you'll get use to them. Put them their son." Donner said as Rudolph hugged him while Donner said "Oh geez..." Rudolph's mother removed the glasses as Rudolph's eyes. His parents then started to talk. Meanwhile Sam said "Well for the first year the Donners did a pretty fair job at hiding Rudolph's eyes. Donner taught Rudolph all he needs to know about being a human. How to get food, how to fight off enemies things like that."

A roar was heard as Sam explained "But most important of all he told Rudolph to beware of the Abominable Snow Monster. He's big, he's nasty, and he hates everything to do with Christmas. Now aside from the Abominable. Business goes on as usual. And soon it is right before Christmas. And everyone was getting ready for the night of Christmas Eve! Like these elves they are toy makers, that have a natch for toy making. All except this one misfit."

In the castle was a elf with blonde hair, a blue suit, and a big blue hat thinking before he picked up the paintbrush "HERBY!" He dropped it startled as he looked and saw a big elf that has a green version of the uniform, and hat, and has a brown beard at the chin, as he ask "Aren't you finished painting that yet?" Herby showed him the side he painted on as his boss looked and saw a big pile of unpainted toys as he said "There's a pile a mile wide behind you! What's in you boy?"

"Not happy at my work i guess." Herby answered shocking his boss. "What!?" His boss said shocked. "I just don't like to make toys." Herpy added. His boss shrugged as he said "Oh well if that's all..." Before he realized what Herby said "WHAT!? You don't like to make toys!?" "No." Herby confirmed. His boss told an elf "Herby doesn't like to make toys." All the elfs started whispering to each other.

"Herby doesn't like to make toys."

"Herby doesn't like to make toys."

"Herby doesn't like to make toys."

"Herby doesn't like to make toys."

"Shame on you!" They all yelled at Herby. "You wanna tell me watcha wanna do?" The boss ask. "Well sir someday i like to be a... a dentist." Herby answered. His boss yelled out "A DENTIST!?" The elves started laughing as Herby explained "Well we need one up here. I've been studying about it it's fascinating you have no idea! In sizes, Bocaps, and-" "Now you listen here your an elf and elfs make toys!" His boss yelled. He grabbed the truck Herby as he ordered "Now get to work!"

A bell sounded as the boss yelled "Ten minutes break!" He glared at Herby who was getting up to join as he yelled "Not for you! Finish the job or your fired!" As he and elves leaved Herby painted the truck as he read the boom and sang

 _Why i'm i just a Misfit?_

 _I am not just a nitwit_

 _You can't fire me i quit_

 _Geez i can't fit in_

Back with Sam he said "Aw well such as the life of an elf. Meanwhile Rudolph is having his growing pains to. Old Donner is determined to keep Rudolph's eyes a secret." With them with Rudolph looking a bit older Donner was working on something as he finished and said "Alright son try them on." "I don't wanna. Daddy i don't like them." Rudolph complained. Donner couldn't help but say "You'll like them and wear them!" "Aw but Daddy..." Donner put them on as Rudolph said "Their not very gullible." "Their are more important things than comfort. Self respect! Santa can't eject you now." Donner said as Rudolph walked outside while his wife walked beside him.

Rudolph sat outside as he removed the glasses while the snow is falling as he sang with tears running down his eyes

 _Why i'm i just a Misfit?_

 _I am not just a nitwit_

 _Just because my eyes glow_

 _Why can't i fit in?_

* * *

 **There will be more i am determined to keep going until this is finished! Be sure to review and view my three best friends my spirt bro pokeball645, my greatest helper ever Tashasaurous, and my best planner Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint. Be sure to review!**


	2. Rudolph, and Herby meet!

**Second chapter from us! ENJOY!**

* * *

With Sam he narrated "And so time passes. Christmas comes, and goes as scheduled. And so it is that time in year that the kids, meet all the other kids, and to be chosen by Santa."

In a field was a bunch of kids, with a few adults, along with Rudolph with his glasses on, and his parents. Donner saw Rudolph was nervous so he said "Oh don't worry about your eyes son. Just get their and do your stuff. And remember your my little guy." Rudolph walked as he nearly bumped into a boy with orange hair as he said "Hi my name's Fireball. What's your's?" "Rudolph." Said boy answered.

"Come on you can be my buddy." Fireball said guiding Rudolph. "Where are we going?" Rudolph ask. Fireball answered smiling "To the Reindeer Games. Make the antlers grow, and also show off in front of the girls. Come on!" Rudolph nodded.

With Sam he said "Ahh Youth. Meanwhile the elves are bust with activity Christmas is over but they are busy with lessons, and better elf improvement."

At the castle the elf boss said "All up for elf practice!" Santa, and Mrs. Claus were behind them, as the elfs scampered to position, and Santa said looking at his watch "Well let's get this over with. I have to go, and check on the new humans." "Okay Santa." The boss said in a different goofy voice as he continued "Now let's try out the new elf song i wrote and remember it's for Santa. And a one a, and a two a, and a three a!"

 _"Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho!_

 _We are Santa's Elves_

 _We are Santa's Elves_

 _Building Toys to show_

 _We look joyful extra loyful we are Santa's Elves_

 _We work hard all day!_

 _Let's talk about our work, and play!_

 _We look joyful extra loyful we are Santa's Elves_

 _We have a special job each year_

 _We don't like to brag!_

 _Christmas season is in Santa's Bag_

 _Santa knows who's good_

 _Do the things you should_

 _We look joyful extra loyful we are Santa's Elves_

 _Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho!_

 _We are Santa's Elves_

 _HO HO!"_

Mrs. Claus clapped after hearing it, but Santa said "Hmm. Well it needs work. I have to go." He left as Mrs. Claus said "What does Papa know? It's beautiful! You keep it just the way it is! Papa? PAPA!?" She left as the boss scolded in his regular voice "That sounded terrible! The Tanner section was weak!" "Wasn't our fault boss Herby didn't show up." One of the elfs said to him. This is what the boss yelled out

"WWWHHHAAATTT!?"

* * *

Herby was working on doll's teeth as he said "Now this won't hurt a bit." He gently tapped the teeth with a hammer. The boss busted in and yelled "Why weren't you in elf practice!?" "Just fixing these doll's teeth." Herby said startled. "Just fixing- Now you listen here! We have dolls to cry, talk, walk, blink, and run a temperature! We don't need any chewing dolls!" The boss scolded. "I just thought i founded a way t-to fit in." Herby said trying to explain his reason. "You'll never fit in!" The boss yelled shocking Herby.

The boss was leaving before he turned and yelled "Now you come to elf practice, learn how to wiggle your ears, or chuckle warmly, and go 'He-He', and 'Ho-Ho' and important stuff like that!" He yelled out "A Dentist!? GOOD GRIEF!" He then slammed the door shut that it caused the room to shaken. Herby got up and said "No i just can't. It just like he said readers. I'll never fit in."

He grabbed the Dentist book as he opened the window, as he told the readers "I guess i'm on my own now. And Tasha, Greymon, pokeball, and bopdog. Thank you." While shattering the forth wall as he leave.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rudolph, and Fireball they were talking as Fireball pointed "Look girls!" Rudolph look as he sees three girls laughing. What caught his attention is the one with red, and white pokadots ribbon, light brown hair, and a white dress looking at him as she smiled. "Hey you know. One of them likes ya!" Fireball saie to him. Rudolph ask "Yeah Fireball? You really think so?" A whistle was heard before Fireball can answer as he said "Huh! Here comes the coach!"

A man wearing a cap, with a blue jumpsuit on walked in as he said "Alright Alright Younglings, Alright now! My name is Comet. And though i'm your instructor i want to be your pal. Right Right. My job is to make bucks outta you! So let's go!" He whistled as he continued "Our first game is called Take-Off! We all wished to pull on a sleigh someday right, we best know how to fly right? Who goes first?" The kids crowded around Comet, as he yelled "One at a time! One. At. A. TIME!"

"You your Dasher's little boy are you?" The boy he's talking too nodded, as he said "You go first." The others groaned as Comet told him "The rules are simple. You run to gain enough speed and jumped to the wind! You got that? Go for it!" The boy ran as he jumped... but landed on the snow as everyone laughed, as Comet said "Not bad... For a first try. Next!"

Fireball told Rudolph "He won't get to us for awhile. Now's your chance to get acquainted with that girl!" Rudolph slightly hiccuping approached the ribboned girl as she said "Nice day." "Yep." Rudolph agreed. "For Take-Off practice." The girl said. Rudolph nodded agreeing. "I bet you'll be the best." The girl said. Rudolph said with a blush building "Well i don't know." "Something wrong with your eyes?" Rudolph looked up as he sweat nervously while the girl said "I mean you talk kinda funny."

"What's so funny about the way i talk?" He ask slightly angry. "Well don't get angry. I won't mind." The girl said "You won't?" Rudolph ask. "My name's Clarice. Hi." The girl said her name. "My name's Rudolph. Hey Clarice after practice. Would you... Would You..." "Rudolph you get back here! It's your turn you know!" Comet interrupted. Rudolph said "Gee i gotta go back!" He then ask "Would you walk home with me?" Clarice was surprised but she said "Uh-Huh. Rudolph?"

Rudolph listened as Clarice whispered "I think your cute." Rudolph twiched a couple in happiness while running as he said "I'm cute! I'm CUTE!" Before he flew and landed in front of Comet who seems slightly shocked, before saying in appreciation "Magnificent!" "I'm cute! I'm cute! She said i'm cute!" Rudolph said as he fly again as the boys, even his parents awed.

Santa arrived as he told Donner "Not bad! Not bad at all! Ho Ho Ho!" Rudolph landed in front of Fireball as the latter said "Your okay!" "She said i'm cute! Haha!" Rudolph laughed before, he and Fireball wrestled laughing until Fireball knocked Rudolph's glassess off as his eyes started glowing. Fireball froze in shock before saying "F-For crying out loud!"

"Fireball what's the matter?" Rudolph ask confused while stepping closer. Fireball backed up yelling "Get away! Get away from me!" Comet walked to them as he said "Now now now! What's the nonsense over here boys? After all i- GGAAAHHHH!" Comet yelled in shock as everyone gasped. Soon the boys begin laughing as they call Rudolph names like 'Fire Eyes', 'Red Sliver', 'Great Sight' or stuff like that. "Stop calling me names!" Rudolph yelled. "Rudolph the Red-Eyed Human!" A boy laughed as Rudolph flinched at that.

Donner bowed his head in shame as Santa scolded "Donner! You should be ashamed of yourself! What a pity. He had a nice take off to." Before he left. Comet blowed his whistle as the boys stopped laughing as he announced "Alright, Alright now younglings back to practice!" The boys walked before Comet stopped Rudolph as he said firmly "Oh no! Not you! You better head on home with your folks! For now on gang we will not let Rudolph join in any Reindeer games right?" "Right!" The boys agreed.

Rudolph looking like he's about to cry ran to the forest while ignoring his parent's callings, while Clarice followed him. In the forest Rudolph stopped "Rudolph?" The boy looked and saw Clarice. "What do you want?" Rudolph ask angry she followed a reject like him. "You... you promised to walk me home." Clarice reminded. "Aren't you gonna laugh at my eyes too?" Rudolph ask now staring at her. "I think their handsome eyes, much better than those glasses your wearing." Clarice said.

"Their terrible! Their different than anybody elses!" Rudolph protested. Clarice said "That's what makes them so grand! Any girl would be lucky going with you." "Yeah?" Rudolph ask before he ask angry "Well i wasn't so very lucky today now was i?" Clarice looked at him in pity as music plays while Rudolph said while trying not to sob "I wish... I-I Wish... i..." Clarice started to sing

 _"Their's always tomorrow for Dreams to Come True_

 _Believing your dreams of what may_

 _Their's always tomorrow So much to do_

 _Little time in a day_

 _We all pretend that rain is at a end_

 _And you'll be my friend someday_

 _Their's always tomorrow for Dreams to Come True_

 _Tomorrow is not far away_

 _We all pretend that rain is at a end_

 _And you'll be my friend someday_

 _Their's always tomorrow for Dreams to Come True_

 _Tomorrow is not far away"_ (A/N: I nearly cry everytime i hear this)

Rudolph feeling better took Clarice's hand as she nodded as they walked together. Then...

"Clarice!"

They looked and saw a glaring man as Clarice said surprised "Papa!" "You get back to your cave this instant!" Clarice's Dad said sternly. Clarice tried to protest but her father ordered "This instant young lady!" Clarice sighed "Yes sir." Before she walked away. Before he left Clarice's Dad scolded Rudolph "Now their's one thing i'm gonna make very plain, you glowing eyed reject! No daughter of mine is gonna be seen with a-a Red-Eyed Human!" He walked as it struck Rudolph hard.

He ran sobbing as Donner, and Mrs. Donner sawed what happened "Glowing eyed reject!? How dare he called my baby that!" Mrs. Donner yelled very angry at what Clarice's father called her son. Donner sighed "This is all my fault."

With Rudolph he was crying in front of a tree with his knees in front of him, that he didn't notice something emerged from the snow beside him as something ask "Oh! Is this your snowbank?" Rudolph not looking up kept sobbing "No." "Hey? What's wrong?" The person ask as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rudolph looked up and saw a worried faced Herby.

"I'm kicked out of the Reindeer games." Rudolph answered going back to sobbing. Herby embraced him as Rudolph hugged him back as Herby said "Don't worry people make fun of me too." "Huh? Who are you?" Rudolph ask now looking at him. "My name is Herby. And i am a dentist." Herby answered while wiping Rudolph's tears away. "A dentist?" Rudolph ask. "Well i want to be someday. Right now i'm just an elf. But i don't need anybody! I'm... I'm independent!" Herby answered.

"Yeah? Me too! I'm... whatever you said. Indefendant!" Rudolph said. They flinched when a couple of ornaments feel from the tree. "Hey why not we be independent together?" Herby suggested. "Huh? You won't mind my eyes?" Rudolph ask as his eyes glowed. "Not if you don't mind me being a Dentist." Herby answered smiling. Rudolph smiled, nodded, and said "It's a deal!" Music starts playing as they sing

 _"We're a couple of misfits_

 _We're a couple of misfits_

 _What's the matter with misfits?_

 _That's what we can do!_

 _Who decides the best, the one who's really best?_

 _We're a couple of misfits_

 _We're a couple of misfits_

 _What's the matter with misfits?_

 _That's what we can do!_

 _Why i'm i just a misfit_

 _I am not just a nitwit_

 _They can't fire me i quit_

 _Geez i don't fit in_

 _Who decides the best, the one who's really best?_

 _We're a couple of misfits_

 _We're a couple of misfits_

 _What's the matter with misfits?_

 _That's what we can do!_ "

They started walking, as Sam said "Well these two don't know what their getting them selfs in for, After all the world is more complicated, and dangerous then they thought." They heard a roar as Herby said "The Abominable you must have seen your eyes quick doise the light!" Covering Rudolph's eyes as the Abominable made itself known. It is a giant with white fur, and razor sharp teeth. "Like i said: The World is up to its ears in danger." Sam said.

The Abominable growled, as Sam shuddered and used his umbrella to cover himself.

* * *

 **And that's it! Next time the two ran into a mountain hunter searching for gold! Check my best friend's profiles sometime! Be sure to review!**


	3. The Island of Misfit Toys!

**Third chapter from us! ENJOY!**

 **We don't own Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sam narrated "Well for some reason, Rudolph, and Herby got through the first night."

With Rudolph, and Herby they were walking through the storm. We heard a lot of barks as we see someone with a whip, and sleigh, with a guys, with dogs mushing. Ths guy has on a red toboggen, a blue suit, black backpack, brown beard, and mustache, and black shoes. Rudolph, and Herby were walking as Rudolph's eyes gave out a glow as Herby went to cover them, but they heard someone yelling "Mush!" They tried to hide in the snow wall beside them as their legs sticked out, as the guy said "Mush! You wipper snatters are slow. Mush! What's this?"

He removed Rudolph, and Herby as he said "You gotta frost-bit that away." "Who are you?" Rudolph ask him. "Who i'm i?" The man leaped on a rock and said "The name's Yukon Cornelius the greatest prospecter in the North! This is my land! And it's rich with Gold! GOLD! Gold and Sliver! Sliver, and Gold! Wahoo!" He throw his Pickaxe in the air as it sticks on the ground as he tasted both sides and said with disappointment "Nothing."

Sam chuckled as he said "Ah. Sliver, and Gold. What do you think of our friend Cornelius? He basically thinks about Sliver, and Gold." Music starts to play as he grabbed a Banjo and sang

 _"Sliver, and Gold_

 _Sliver, and Gold_

 _Everyone wishes for Sliver, and Gold_

 _How do you measure it's Weight_

 _Just by the pleasure it is an honor_

 _Sliver, and Gold_

 _Sliver, and Gold_

 _Please of what i see_

 _Sliver, and Gold decorations_

 _On a Christmas Tree._

The music still plays as Sam ask "What's a Christmas Tree, without Tensile, or pretty Sliver, or Gold Decorations. Can't really call it a Christmas Tree now can you? And what about the sparkly glow the people see in it? They need to." He then continues to sing.

 _"Sliver, and Gold_

 _Sliver, and Gold_

 _Please of what i see_

 _Sliver, and Gold decorations_

 _On a Christmas Tree."_

With the trio Yukon said "Aw well. Guess i'll find my merchandise elsewhere here after i get some supplies. Cornmeal, and GunPowder, and some sleep. I'll give you all a lift. Come here." Herby, and Rudolph climbed on as Yukon cracked the whip and yelled "Now mush! Mush! MUSH!" Yukon stepped out as he said "Like this. Watch!" He pulled sleigh as the dogs climbed on barking.

Then the Abominable climbed on a mountain as it roared loudly as Yukon widen his eyes as he complemented "Dang! The mighty Bumble of the North strikes again!" "It's my eyes! They kept giving us away!" Rudolph said as the Abominable roared. "Well the thing that is annoying is the Bumble Snow Monster!" Yukon said as the Abominable stomped to them. "We've gotta avoid its intelligence." Yukon said. "How?" Rudolph ask. Yukon said "Cover your eyes. And RUN LIKE CRAZY!" Before he started to run with the others as the Abominable gave Chase.

Yukon ran around, as the Abominable roared as it nearly tripped a couple of times. Yukon stopped when he saw pure ocean on a piece of ice. "We're trapped! Theirs no way out! It's my eyes again! They ruined us!" Rudolph said in regret. Yukon said "The Bumble has one weakness and i know it!" Yukon picked at the Ice their on with his Pickaxe as it broke, and he used his shovel as a Row to get farther away as the Abominable stopped and Yukon said "Observe the Bumbles one weakness." The Abominable stepped in the water... but got sunk.

"The Bumble Sinks!" Yukon laughed in triumph. The Abominable climbed out as he roared at them upset he didn't catch his meal. "Yukon Cornelius wins again! Whoppie!" Yukon threw his pickaxe in the air as he licked both sides and said in disappointment "Nothing." "So um Mr. Yukon Cornelius sir. Where are we going?" Rudolph ask him. "Your going to stay with me! And we're gonna be rich! With the biggest Sliver Spirte we can find! SLIVER!" Yukon answered. Herby told him "I thought you wanted Gold?" "I changed my mind!" Yukon told the Dentist.

Sam narrated "Yep they are on their way. But neither of them knew where their going." Back at Rudolph's shack was Donner pacing worridly as his wife watched concerned. "Now you can bet old Donner, felt pretty terrible at how he treated Rudolph. Mrs. Donner wanted to come along when he decided to go look for him but he said:-" "No. This is man's work." Donner told his wife finishing Sam's explaining.

Mrs. Donner was crying as Clarice came in as they talked and left as Sam narrated "And so that the man of the house leave. Mrs. Donner, and Clarice set off on their own. Now they were asking more than they bargained for. Because you see that little ice pack that carried Rudolph, Herby, and Cornelius was in a heavy fog." With said three they were in a heavy fog as Yukon howled which startled the two as Yukon said "Fog is thick as Peanut Butter!"

"You mean Pea Soup." Herby corrected. Yukon argued "You eat what you like, and i'll eat what i like! AAAAHHHH!" The ice suddenly tipped as it landed on somesort of island as Yukon yelled out "LAND-HHHHHOOOOOO!" "No Kidding." Herby said annoyed, and in sarcasm. "Where are we?" Rudolph ask looking around. They looked around and saw they landed on some sort of island with a huge castle at the center. Yukon looked up and particularly screamed "HEY! LOOKIE UP THEIR!" They see what looks like a Griffon with brown fur, dark brown mane, black wings, wearing a crown, and a serious expression.

Herby stepped back to far as a box opened as they see it was a Jack in the Box toy and it said "HALT! Who goes there?" "Us of course! Who do you think?" Yukon said angered at the toy. "Oh well that's okay. Okay? And who may i ask are you?" The Jack in the Box ask. "We're Rudolph, and Herby, and Yukon Cornelius sir. Who are you?" Rudolph ask. "I'm the official sentry in the Island of Misfit Toys." The Jack in the Box answered. "A Jack in the Box for a sentry?" Herby ask surprised. He made other, and painted other Jack in the Boxes for children by he never heard of one becoming a sentry. "Yes! My name is-" "Don't tell me... Jack!" Rudolph finished.

The Jack in the Box replied with tears "No! Charlie! That's why i'm a misfit toy! My name is all wrong and no child wants to play with a Charlie in the Box, and now i live here!" "Where's here?" Herby couldn't help but ask in confusion. Music starts as they heard people singing.

 _"We're on the Island of Misfit Toys_

 _Here we don't want to stay_

 _We want to travel with Santa Claus_

 _Here we're only display_

 _A packful of Toys means a sac full of joys, for millions of girls, and for millions of boys_

 _When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year_

 _A Jack in the Box wakes up to shout_

 _'WAKE UP! Don't you know? It's time to come out.'_

 _When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year_

 _Toys, joys scattered around the world to the Island_

 _Theirs no room for more and the one who can change that is Santa Claus_

 _A scooter for Jimmy_

 _A Dolly for Sue_

 _The kind that often say_

 _How do you look?_

 _When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year_

 _How would you like to be a Spotted Elephant?_

 _Or a Choo-Choo with Square Wheels, on your Caboose?_

 _Or a Water Pistol that shoots Jelly?_

 _We'll all Misfits!_

 _Or a bird that doesn't fly but swims?_

 _Or a cowboy who rides an ostrich?_

 _Or a boat that can't stay floating?_

 _We're all Misfits!_

 _If we're on the island of unwanted Toys_

 _We'll miss all the fun with all the girls, and the boys_

 _When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day of the YEAR!"_

"Hey were all Misfits too! Maybe we can stay here for a while." Rudolph suggested. Charlie said "Well you'll have to get permission from King Moonraiser." "Who's he?" Rudolph ask. Charlie explained while pointing at the castle "He rules here. Every night he searches around the globe. When he finds a Misfit toy one that no little girl or boy loves, he brings it here, to live until someone wants it. He's holding in his castle right now."

After agreeing and thanking Charlie they went to the castle and entered a Throne Room where they see the Griffon, known as King Moonraiser as he called out "Come closer." They did so as he ask "What do you desire?" "We'll sir we're a couple of Misfits from Christmas Town, and now we like to live here." Rudolph ask. King Moonraiser however frowned, and said "No that would not be possible. This island is for toys alone." "How you like that? Even among misfits your a misfit!" Yukon pointed out.

"Unlike toys, a living creature cannot hide themselves on an island. But being misfits yourselves perhaps you can help the toys." King Moonraiser thought to them. Rudolph ask "Help them?" "Yes when you return to Christmas town would you tell Santa about our homeless toys? Santa would find good homes for them, and a toy is never truly happy until it is loved by a child." King Moonraiser ask them.

"When we get back sir we will tell Santa." Rudolph said, as Yukon, and Herby nodded in agreement. "Good. You are free to spend the night. Footsmen!" King Moonraiser called clapping his paws. What came in was the spoted elephant. "Show our friends to their chambers." King Moonraiser said as the guy nodded as he guided them their.

In the chamber was the trio as they were draped over a blanket as Herby said "Then it's all settled we'll all leave together." "But the Abominable will see my eyes, and get us off. I've got to go alone." Rudolph argued. Yukon said "Nonsense! It's all wrong, and... it's urk... i mean... ARGH! Let's get some shut eye!" "But-" "It's all settled." Herby said as he turned the lights off, and he, and Yukon went to sleep. Rudolph got out as Sam narrated "We'll poor Rudolph realizes that he can't endanger his friend's lives anymore. So that night be decides to strike out of his own."

"Goodbye Cornelius, i hope you'll find your tensil. Goodbye Herby whatever a Dentist is, i hope you'll be the greatest." Rudolph sais sitting on an ice block, as he heard the Abominable roaring.

* * *

 **Next is the final chapter! Next is the final confrontation between Rudolph, and The Abominable! Be sure to review, and expect the next chapter on Christmas!**


	4. Stop the Abominable and Save Christmas!

**Final chapter from us! I am glad me, and my friends done this for everyone on this website, keep up your good work! ENJOY!**

 **We don't own Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sam narrated "Well time pass slowly. Rudolph existed as best he could. The snow monster kept on the run. He would stop and make a friend or two. But it wouldn't last long. And Rudolph was on his own again. But during all that time a strange and wonderful thing was happening. Rudolph was growing up. And growing up made him realize that you can't run from your troubles. Pretty soon he know where to go. Home."

A teenaged Rudolph walked and ran into three teenaged Boys who said to him "You?" "I thought you were gone for good!" "Hey look it's Mr. Shine Eyes!" Rudolph angirly stomped off. Rudolph arrived at his shack as he called out "Ma! Pa! I'm home!" "Their gone Rudolph. They've been gone for months looking for you." Rudolph looked and saw Santa. "Clarice?" Rudolph ask him. "She's gone too. And i'm very worried. Christmas Eve is only two days off and without your father i'll never get my sleigh off the ground." Santa answered worried.

"Gone? I'll find them sir! I'll find them all!" Rudolph said in determination getting the door. "Well he was just about to leave when suddenly..." The winds grew intense as Sam continued "It hit! The storm of storms. And only two days before Christmas Eve. Now Rudolph knew he had to find his folks right away. And he knew just where too look. The cave of the Abominable Snow Monster."

Rudolph went to a dark cave as he heard some screaming. He looked and saw The Abominable holding Clarice in one hand, with Donner, and Mrs. Donner watching in horror. "Put her DOWN!" Rudolph shouted catching their attention. The Abominable chuckled as he set Clarice down. The Abominable stomped to him as he tried to grab him but Rudolph avoided as the Abominable layed stunned. Rudolph grabbed a club as he hit the Abominable's leg with it as the Abominable roared.

The Abominable got up grabbed one of his cave's sticks as he smashed Rudolph with it as Rudolph was knocked unconscious by it. The Abominable started laughing evillly. "Tell me when it's over." Sam said behind his umbrella. He looked around as he said "Where was i? Their last chance. Not quite you see ever since Rudolph left them Herby, and Yukon Cornelius have been trying to find their friend. Well they arrived in Christmas town just as the storm hit. And it's a good thing me, Bop, Tash, Pokeball645, and Greymon set them out after Rudolph."

With said two they were with the dog sleigh as Herby spotted the cave and said "Hey look!" "Whoa! WHOA! Unmush will ya!?" Yukon called out. After they stopped the sleigh they looked inside and saw what happened. "What do we do? We can't let that monster get hold of them." Herby said to Yukon. "I got an idea." Yukon said as he whispered it to Herby. "Not bad! It might work!" Herby said. In the cave the Abominable was busy laughing as Clarice yelled out "Oh why doesn't he get it over with!?" She was sobbing as Rudolph was back on his feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Herby ask. "Never knew the Bumble! Just yet who turned down a pork dinner for deer meat!" Yukon answered. Herby started making some Onking noises as Yukon said "Put some heart into it that Bumble's hungry!" Herby make the onking louder as the Abominable heard it as he walked out getting it but suddenly he was hit by a avalance as he got up and roared wondering what just happened. "Herrible weather he's been having as snow and ice!? HAHAHAHA!" Yukon laughed as he used his pickaxe to bring lose a rock.

He rolled it over as it hit the Abominable's head knocking the snow monster unconscious. "Alright Dentist! You take it from here!" Yukon said as Herby nodded holding a teeth puller. "It's Yukon Cornelius!" Rudolph yelled knowing who it was. Yukon entered the cave and said "TA-DA! In person!" "We're saved!" Mrs. Donner said in relief. Donner said "Let's get out of here!" "I'll light the way!" Rudolph said lighting his eyes. They see the Abominable in front of them as Yukon was the only one not afraid.

"Why blast you furry Bumble hide." Yukon said. Herby appeared between the Abominable's legs as he said "Don't let this giant scare you anymore. Just walk right past him." The Abominable realized something was missing as he tried to chomp with his mouth only to discover he doesn't have his teeth anymore! Herby appeared with the teeth puller with the Abominable's teeth. "I'll tell ya now. Your looking at a mighty humble bumble!" Yukon declared.

He simply shouted boo as the Abominable roared stepping back. Yukon laughed "He's nothing without his chombers!" He stepped toward the Abominable as it stepped back afraid as it noticed he is backing up toward the cliff. It tried to warn Yukon but Yukon didn't understood as he tackled it and they both fell behind the cliff. "YUKON!" Rudolph, and Herby yelled out. They looked and Rudolph called out "He's gone! Oh he's gone!" Sam narrated "Well they're all very sad for the loss of their friend. But they soon realized the best thing to do was to get the woman home to Christmas Town. So they make it back in and when everyone heard their story they realize they were a bit hard on the Misfits. Maybe Misfits have a place too. Even Santa realized that HE was wrong."

They were in Santa's castle as Santa told the Red-Eyed Human "Rudolph i promise as soon as the storm lets up I'll find homes for all those misfit toys." "Alright you can open up a Dentist office. Next week after Christmas." Boss elf told Herby who nodded. "Come here. Open your mouth." Herby said. Boss Elf did just that as Herby said "Oh dear! I better set up an appointment for you! Week from Tuesday, 4:30 Sharp!" Boss Elf couldn't help but made a surprise sound.

"I'm sorry to Rudolph. For the way i acted." Donner told his son. Some banging was heard as a familiar voice was heard "Open up! Is it a good night out for Man, or Beast?" Two Elfs opened the doors as Yukon stepped in "Here's the Man." He pulled something on the leash as he finished "And here's the Beast." What he pulled inside was...

...The Abominable.

Everyone made shocked, and scared sounds. "Now calm down! I reformed this Bumble! He wants a job. Lookie what he can do." Yukon reassured everyone. They checked and saw the Abominable placed the star on the big tree as everyone made 'Aww.' And 'Ooo'. sounds. "And he doesn't even need a step-ladder." Yukon said as the Abominable rubbed his head. "B-But you went over the side of the cliff!" Rudolph called. Yukon said "Didn't i tell you about Bumbles? Bumbles survived!"

Everyone laughed as Sam narrated "Well as happy as they get they realized this is no time for celebrating! Because the next day is Christmas EVE! The biggest day of the year!" The Elf's were singing their song as Santa covered his ears with a plate in front of him. "Papa eat!" Mrs. Claus told him. "How can i eat? That silly Elf song is driving me crazy!" Santa yelled. "Your gonna disappoint the children! Their expecting a Fat Santa!" Mrs. Claus said.

Santa sighed as an Elf gave him some papers saying "Latest weather report sir." Santa checked over as he said "Well this is it. The storm won't suffice till tonight we... we might have to cancel Christmas." "Papa are you sure?" Mrs. Claus ask sadly. "Everything's grounded! Oh the poor kids. They've been so good this year too. I guess i have to tell everyone it's all off this year." Santa said as he walked. He walked to everyone as he said "Quiet! Quiet everybody quiet!" They did so as he announced "I got some bad news. Christmas is going to be cancelled."

Everyone made shocked noises. Santa said "Their's nothing i could do. This storm i-" Rudolph's eyes starting glowing building Santa as he said "Rudolph, Rudolph please! I mean those eyes of yours! Those... eyes! Those beautiful wonderful eyes!" "Huh?" Rudolph ask confused. "Rudolph, Christmas is not off! And your going to lead my team!" Santa said happy. "I am?" Rudolph ask surprised. Santa said "Yes, and those eyes of yours!" "My eyes sir?" Rudolph ask with excitement creeping up to him.

"The way i see it now they will cut through the murkest storm they could dish up! What i'm trying to say is. Rudolph with your eyes so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Santa ask. "It will be an honor sir!" Rudolph answered. Everyone started cheering as outside was Sam, a boy with white and blue robes, white angel wings, and blonde hair (A/N: That is my profile picture), a monkey that is big that is white, orange, and red with flames on his head (A/N: That is Pokeball645's profile page), A man with green, and yellow armor looking like a reptile (A/N: That is Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint's profile page), and a girl with girl with short dark-light brown-redish-pink hair, a Sailor scout outfit with a mostly blue, yellow and light blue fuku, white gloves with blue leather below-long wrist bands, a silver tiara with a purple gem, blue ribbons front and back, with a heart-shaped compact, lavander eyes, and blue long boots(with low-heels) (A/N: That is Tashasaurous' profile page) looking inside as music begins to start.

 _"Have a holly jolly Christmas_

 _It's the best time of the year_  
 _Well_  
 _I don't know if there'll be snow_  
 _But have a cup of cheer_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
 _And when you walk down the street_  
 _Say hello to friends you know_  
 _And everyone you meet_

 _Ho ho the mistletoe_  
 _Hung where you can see_  
 _Somebody waits for you_  
 _Kiss her once for me_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
 _And in case you didn't hear_  
 _Oh, by golly_  
 _Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
 _This year_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
 _And when you walk down the street_  
 _Say hello to friends you know_  
 _And everyone you meet_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
 _And in case you didn't hear_  
 _Oh, by golly_  
 _Have a holly jolly Christmas_  
 _This year"_

After the song was Santa now big with the food Mrs. Claus gave him as he kept on Ho Ho-ing. "Now that's my Santa." Mrs. Claus said smiling. "Thank you Mama. My coat!" Santa put his coat on by two Elfs as he takes his sack and ask Rudolph "Ready Rudolph?" "Ready Santa!" Rudolph said taking his sunglasses off, and reaching full-power. "First stop the island of Misfit Toys!" Santa said as the men guiding the sleigh ran as they took off. "Up! Up! And away!" Santa said as they took off.

* * *

 **At said Island.**

The toys were waiting as they got out of the way as they entered Santa's bag and he flew to each citys and Sam explained "Now i hope you readers enjoyed this story." "Yeah and also like this a lot, my and rest put hard work on this." Bopdog111 added. Tashasaurous said "I'm glad we all work together on this." "Me two." pokeball645 agreed. "Me three." Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint agreed. The four authors waved as they all said "Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! Have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
